Twi WHAT ?
by twisenseless97
Summary: A group of teenagers just hanging out with their class and form tutor on a school trip. what happens you say? well imagine wizards vampires shape shifters and of course the ever underestimated humans. who said this trip would get boring? non canon
1. just chillin you?

**A/N Please enjoy this story and if there's any mistakes please let me know.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of SM's characters apart from Rebecca, Lara, Aaliyah, Emma, Thom and Leon.**_

**Now on with the story:**

Are they with us?

"shit, shit, shit !" I rushed about my bedroom, completely late. "MUM! WHERE THE HELL IS MY BAG !!!" I shouted towards her.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" she shouted back.

I finally find my bag under my bed and run down the stairs and out the door not bothering to say goodbye to my mother and her 'toy boy' seriously! The mans about 10 years younger! I have 1 word for that and its gross hers is love, _puh, lease _like that even exists!

Anyway I don't say goodbye to them and hope on my Christmas present from my dad: a black and red ducati! He said that suits my personality perfectly because I'm fiery and energetic.

I sped in to the school where the bus was waiting the teacher was stood there looking at his watch waiting for me and a few others that aren't on time.

"sorry, I'm late Mr McCracken" I said breathless.

"well don't be again we were about to leave!" he says.

"sorry sir" I say apologetically.

Catch up with my friends then grinning like a mad woman.

"well what happened to you then ?" Hannah looked at me amusedly.

"errrr, before or after I shouted at my step mother?" I said. All my friends just looked at me with smiles so I smiled back. that's the thing in our group we never glare or be sarcastic without reason if you get me. We just… click I suppose.

I'm guessing you've just read that paragraph and are thinking why am I calling my mother her step-mother ?

Well my answer: she doesn't act like a real mother should so… that's all.

Anyways we boarded the bus and it wasn't long untill we arrived at the baseball clearing where we were practicing baseball and stuff like that: the boys that is the girls… not so much.

We all prefer to just sit down and chat and sunbathe. Besides the baseball clearing was HUGE !! About the size of 3 joined football fields ! So all us girls sat down and watched while the boys set up the posts and chatted amongst ourselves.

We had no idea then we where being watched…


	2. do you belive?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or twilight characters**

**-wish I did though- ;)**

Are they with us? Part 2 

"yeah, so I said" why are you wearing my clothes?"he looks at me and goes" erm, I'm not!" and blushes bless him!" by this time all us girls are laughing hysterically at Hannah's brothers actions.

"oh my!" she says "I'm laughing my arse off just thinking bout it!"

All the laughter dies down as and I spot something-like a pair of eyes-in the woods. They looked almost … golden… I don't a sort of reddish brown colour or something anyway we all look at the time and decide its time for the hike to take place.

We yell bye to sir and the lads then take off into the woods. Rumour is in the woods that there are wolves in here the size of horses and vampires and wizards and all sorts of stupid balony!

"do you think there true then?" Leon says popping from no where. Were just all looking at him confused. "you know the wolves and vampires stuff."

I look at him like he's grown a second head" of course not! don't you know not trust rumours lee?" he blushes and looks down "why are you following us anyways?" I ask out of general curiosity.

"sir said me and Thom should, you know just to make sure you are all safe" he looks at me particular when he says that. I mean come on… everyone here knows that he has a crush on me. And when he asks me out its sincere, but I love him more like a brother- something like Bella did out of twilight. But the one snitch in my story I'm not _in love _with anyone.

Not even Thom who was my first crush but I got over it because josh asked me out and I said yes.

Everyone was laughing and joking and as always my argument with Thom and Leon was the source… always is ;)

But it was the shape in the woods which stopped me cold.

"becks what is it?" Lara asked the concerned one of our group always helping us.

"I I I… I think I just saw a a a a VAMPIRE!" then when I looked at my friends they all had scared expressions on their faces

Before anyone could do anything I took off sprinting in the direction of where I saw it. I heard the others follow behind me. I faltered in my step when I saw blurring shapes whiz past.

".GOD!" I heard my friends shout behind me. I couldn't make sense of it but I kept running full pelt. Then came to a sudden stop when I stopped out side a large white mansion… in the middle of the woods no less. Then there was the unmoving beautiful people by the door and then the magic duel going on the middle… wait… MAGIC DUEL? UNMOVING STATUS?

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted at top note my friends where hyperventilating behind me the wizard duel stopped and the vamps where looking at us. " RUN!!" I shouted then and my friends turned and sprinted at a speed that would put the vamps to shame.

My friends where a head of me, then when at a crucial moment like this and I heard russling behind me I had to take my asthma spray. Oh no where the only thoughts I had before I felt hands grab me and start running with me in the opposite direction…


	3. oh looky

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or twilight characters**

**-wish I did though- ;)**

What the hell?

By the time my kidnapper had set me down I was dizzy and breathless. I couldn't think straight and that ended me up on the floor; out cold.

I woke up to bright lights and voices whose voices-I don't know. "where am I?" I said at loud my voice feeling restricted and tight.

"your at the Cullens house dear" I melodic voice asked "how are and who are you?" it asked again. I sat up and looked around there where 7 figures across the way from me against the wall then there where 9 more gigues against a glass wall.

"erm, me?" I said my state not yet returning but well enough to formulate sentences." I'm Rebecca or you can call me twilight, tombs I'm err I'm well."

When my sight came into focus I properly looked at all the people here there 9 people where all dressed as something out of Harry potter-which would be really cool if they where!- I heard a slight chuckle at the front so I turned that way. When I did I almost got blinded-almost- another chuckle from… a bronze haired boy. Bronzy. Yeah nice nickname I think. Bronzy. Hehe

I carried on looking through the line, hm this family got all in ones. I super model, a weight lifter, a pixie, an ABSOLOUTLY gorgeous brunette-HELL YEAH POWER TO THE BRUNETTES!- another chuckle… hhhmmm then there's the I'm-so-in-pain-I'm-dying one the doctor(cause of the coat)then the mother. Oh! And the guy who looks like he's takin steroids guy and the little bronze haired girl slightly behind him. Yet another bronzy. OH I NO! bronzy 1 bronzy 2 ! Hehe.

OH SNAP!

I just remembered I'm… somewhere; I don't know the people surrounding me(part from the books) and a dude who looks like a snake is eyeing me up…

I look at him up and down my self, return my sight to his face and say "take a picture, trust me buddy it will last longer!" I look him up and down again then returned to Esme-although she hasn't introduced herself yet I just know- and say "where am I?" feigning innocence.

She chuckled and said "your in mine and my husbands home dear" and chuckled again as I batted my eyelashes at her. Obviously my flattery hadn't worked. Woops : /

So now were all sat here awkwardly. Its like when Leon asked me out for the third time now that was seriously "aawwwkkwarrd" I said in a sing song voice. Of course everyone immediately chuckled.

"so, what are your names?" I asked the wizard looking people.

They all said there name one by one "Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasly, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin" it was the last one which struck me cold and fearful. "Lord Voldemort" uh-oh …

But then I wouldn't be me if I didn't make a joke out of it "yayy, nice to meet ya' voldy" then I grinned while he glared. Then rest of them were just ROFLin though…

I cleared my throat and motioned for the vamps to continue "Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmet" he grinned at me so I grinned back "Alice, Jasper, Renessme, Jacob, Carlisle and I'm Esme" hhhmm nice names, people nice names I thought earning another chuckle from bronzy 1 and he got a glare from me.

"you no, its all fine and dandy when your reading someone's mind cos' of danger, but another when your just doin it for fun!" I threw my arms up exasperated and hopped down from the table?

Then I carried on with my rant "and YOU voldy err I mean tom riddle YOU were gunna kill HIM" I'm pointing to Harry now "just cos you want his fame glory and power! Cos trust me ha you aint ever gunna get it!" I went a bit into Bolton slang there at the end just a tad bit though …

Then I looked about the room and into about 15 or so shocked faces. Uh-oh …


	4. IM NOT CRAZY ! maybe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or twilight characters**

**-wish I did though- ;)**

OMG- wish I had a video recorder! 

_Then I looked about the room and into about 15 or so shocked faces. Uh-oh …_

Snake dudes eyes were literarily glowing red, the Harry potter people were gaping and the vamps looked…. Well… not bothered to be honest.

"erm, you do know that you look like cedric diggory, right?" I said to Edward then I glared daggers at good old voldy. he just looked at me confused. Then smirked at me. DON'T FRIGGIN SMIRK AT ME OLD BAG OF FRIKKIN BONES!

Then he glared at me. Well it's true. Cos' back in Harry's 4th year he was literally a bag of bones! Ha! But it was really freaky when you see a bag of bones become a snake body!

Yeah a SNAKE body!

Freaky stuff people, freaky stuff!

The I smirked at TOM ! Hehe I'm sooo cheeky! You should meet me after my daily coffee! Now there's a sight! No wonder that Jacob dude is giving me that 'are you ok? Do I need to take you to the hospital look?' I just look at him and grin !

"dude, I'm fine I don't need to be taken anywhere" I say then give him the big don't-mess-with-me-cos-you-will-regret-it look.

He slowly nods at me: I smile back. "you do know that there are books about every single one of you?" I ask them suddenly serious. They all looked at me with different expressions: dumbfounded, confused and angry (but that was from the snake dude)

WELL HELL !


	5. i like that

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or twilight characters**

**-wish I did though- ; )**

- **sorry that I didn't put part 1 on the 'before' chapter x **

**On with the story ! : D **

OMG- wish I had a video recorder! Part 2 

Erm this is awkward… I really wish I just stayed with my teacher right about now … erm … yeah… so I'm just gonna slowly back towards the door… oh crap! I'm not behind it …

I saw voldemort eyeing me up again and smirking… yeah I lost my temper again.

"DUDE STOP IT !" I looked at him full on our eyes connected and then wind blew my hair about my face… but where's the window … anyways … " I'm really sick of you pullin' an Edward Cullen ! Honestly you would think that crazy bellatrix would satisfy you but nnooo you just have to do that eye thing! Makes me bloody crazy ! AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY!" now im just standin here fists clenched and ready to kick his ass into next frickin year!

"pulling an Edward Cullen?" he asked startled.

"eerrr yyyyeeaahhhhh" I said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world and raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile Sirius black-who should be dead?- and Remus Lupin where laughing there heads off.

"DUDES ! I WILL PERSONALLY HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK! NOW QUIT IT !" they immediately stopped-good dogs- I laughed at that though. So did bronzy 1. :D

Then I went back to snake boy, who was still eyeing me, took in his black robes and weird body and could see hints of well defined mussel something I appreciate-it showed through my eyes- but I only looked away when someone cleared their throat; turned and saw Edward and jasper with their eyebrows raised.

"what?" I said nonchalantly. And looked away.

"well lets get you back to your study group then" said Carlisle after an awkward moment.

"NO!" I turned and saw voldemort looking at me with wild eyes and a hand outstretched….


	6. ringtone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or twilight characters**

**-wish I did though- ; )**

- **sorry that I didn't put part 1 on the 'before' chapter x **

**On with the story ! : D **

My lover….?

_NO!" I turned and saw voldemort looking at me with wild eyes and a hand outstretched…._

And he has a problem because… I looked at jasper with my eyebrows raised and he stared at me like I was missing something …

Ooohhhh… I get it now… voldy has grown…attached should I say? And he doesn't want me to go. Aawww how sweet! I feel so loved! NOT!

I quickly walked on my tippy toes towards Harry and Hermione, and stood beside them with my arms crossed eyebrows raised and hip out; staring at Tom like he was doin' summat inappropriate hey! I just used a big word! AWSOME!

Suddenly my phone went off. It was kind of cool because when it did all the Harry potter people jumped back. I had rescue me by skepta as my ring tone and the Cullen's looked at me curiously because of it . I was an indie/rock chick and although skepta is a rapper its an awesome song. I love bands like muse and kele so does my friend Thom.

But anyway back to the ring tone.

Whenever I hear it; reminds me of how my gran died last year she died of cancer. It was something my family and I couldn't stop from happening. She died in her sleep. But I'm not going to tell anyone my life story. Not yet.

So I answered the phone.

"hiya" I said to the person on the other side-oooo that sounds al star warsy ! -

"hey" my best friend aaliyah said " where are you ?" she demanded.

"well I got lost in the woods and some people are helping me back to the clearing, why where are you?"

"well were all here waiting for you ! Hurry up" she said.

"ok I'll try" I eased. They all ways got too uptight over these things. "me and the group I'm with wont be too long. Promise."

"k, just hurry. Up. Bye hun!" then she put the phone down.

"common lets get moving!" I said to the cullens. The all nodded their heads.I looked towards the harry potter people.

"cya later! " I cried then rushed out the door for the cullens.

We were halfway to the clearing when they all looked at me.

"what do I have leaves in my hair?" I asked them.

"no its just that, well we have to talk to you later. Were are you staying?" Carlisle asked.

"don't know, somewhere called the lodge or something?" I said thinking.

"ah! We know exactly where you mean!" alice cried.

"ya do !" I asked surprised. She just looked at me like she was saying "duhh!" ooohh yeah she's a future seer! I looked down sheepishly.

We arrived at the clearing where the were all waiting for me. And the all stared at the people I'm with … uh oh ….


	7. AN

Heyyah guys,

So I don't really feel inspired at all -_- so I'm gonna start writing sort of serious pieces from now on.. Anyone who wants to take over this story is welcome! 3

Sorry : /

Loveyou!


End file.
